Two Can Play That Game
by Anjel-Eri
Summary: When Syaoran hangs out with Meiling instead of goin' to the movies with Sakura, Sakura finds out and wants payback. Who will win this war?
1. Chapter 1

Two Can Play That Game  
  
By ERi21  
  
Summary: When Syaoran hangs out with Meiling instead of going to the movies with Sakura, Sakura finds out and mistakes it as a date. Jealousy soon rears its' ugly head and Sakura, wanting payback, goes out with Eriol. Who will win this war? Sakura? Syaoran? Maybe neither...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did but I don't....  
  
#################################################  
  
At the Kinomoto house, Sakura sat on her bed on her soft sheets, staring at the tan ceiling above her head. "I wish Syaoran would have told me he was canceling our date earlier. I would have made other plans..." Sakura said frustrated. The emerald-eyed girl turned on her belly sulking. "Why must he do this to me?" The girl shrieked in her pillow.  
  
A few moments later, a stuffed animal by the name of Kero entered her room. Kero sat on her head and started to eat the pudding he got from downstairs. "What do you want Kero?" Sakura asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're sitting here instead of out with the gaki tonight." Kero replied still stuffing his face.  
  
Sakura jolted up frustrated and shouted, "Kero, Syaoran isn't a gaki! And for your information, he cancelled out date at the last minute, so now I have nothing to do on a Friday night! But you know what? I'm not going to let this bother me! I'm going out!"  
  
And with that, Sakura grabbed her coat and shut the door. She was then on her way down stairs to get on her shoes and leave.  
  
Kero sighed as he watched the fourteen-year-old leave. "If the gaki's gonna cause this much trouble for her, she should forget him..."  
  
####################################################  
  
Sakura walked through the park as the cool air hit her face. Taking a walk was a good thing to help clear her mind. So what if Syaoran cancelled there date at the last minute? He said it was for a good reason. Plus they could go out any night. Sakura stopped to get an ice-cream cone. Chocolate, Syaoran's favorite. She licked her cone and felt it melt in her moth as she swallowed.  
  
"This is a pretty nice night even if Syaoran isn't with me. I needed some alone time anyway..." Sakura thought.  
  
The girl again started to walk down the path. She listened to the crickets chirp in the evening. She really enjoyed her time to herself. There was one thing that Sakura noticed walking in the calming park most of all though. It was the couples walking arm and arm through the area. She frowned starting to wish she were with Syaoran.  
  
Something then caught Sakura's emerald eye. "Is that...Meiling?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura walked closer to see whom the raven- haired girl was with. She was finally close enough to notice a dark haired boy. She couldn't make out the face for it was turned the other way. Sakura walked a little closer hoping the mysterious boy would turn her way. At last, he did. She couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
"It couldn't be..." She whispered. "Syaoran?"  
  
~*End of first Chapter*~  
  
ERi21: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed that. A bit short, I know, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Please read and review okay? Tell me what you think might happen next. Will Sakura confront our beloved Syaoran? Who knows? I do...lol. Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Can Play That Game  
Chapter 2  
  
By ERi21  
  
Summary: When Syaoran hangs out with Meiling instead of going to the movies with Sakura, Sakura finds out and mistakes it as a date. Jealousy soon rears its' ugly head and Sakura, wanting payback, goes out with Eriol. Who will win this war? Sakura? Syaoran? Maybe neither...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did but I don't....  
  
###########################################  
  
"How could he do this to me Tomoyo?" Sakura cried. Heart-broken, Sakura turned to her best friend it the entire world. She knew she could count on Tomoyo to be there for her just like all the other times in the past.  
  
"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding Kura."  
  
"Yeah, sure it is! The love of my life isn't really cheating with his ex- fiancé!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura-chan, calm down. Li-kun probably has a good reason he was out with Meiling. Talk to him and see. Plus, it's not like you saw them kiss or anything.  
  
Looking up at the raven-haired girl, Sakura smiled. "You're right. I'll talk to him."  
  
"Good..."  
  
##############################################  
  
Sakura was sitting on her pink sheets with her matching pink phone in her hand. She stared at it blankly. "Should I call him now? I wonder what he's doing..." Sakura kept staring at the phone for a few more minutes before turning over on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. "Why does this have to be so hard?" Sakura whined.  
  
"Hey Kura-chan!" Kero said popping out from under Sakura's bed.  
  
"Hooooeee!"  
  
Kero looked at the girl who feel off her bed and blinked. "Sakura, what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, Kero!" The girl screamed.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. What are you doing anyways?"  
  
"I'm trying to call Syaoran."  
  
"Well go ahead." Kero said giving the girl the phone. "Call."  
  
Sakura nodded taking the phone from the yellow stuffed animal. She slowly dialed the number shaking.  
  
"Hello, Li residence. This is Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Hello, Syaoran." Sakura said. "It's Sakura."  
  
"Oh Kura, hi Blossom." Syaoran said on the other line.  
  
"Hi. What did you do last night?"  
  
"Oh, I had some business to take care of."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked. "What kind?"  
  
"Oh, you know." Syaoran said in a shaky voice. "Clan business."  
  
Sakura lowered her head sadly. "I see. I'll talk to you tomorrow Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura are you okay? You sound sad. Is there something-."  
  
The emerald-eyed girl hung up the phone before he could finish his sentence. Again, she turned on her stomach and cried. She couldn't believe Syaoran lied. That was her proof that Syaoran wasn't going to tell her what was going on. That was her proof that Syaoran was on a date with Meiling on a date. That was her proof Syaoran was slipping away from her...  
  
##############################################  
  
At an apartment not far from Sakura's home, Syaoran Li sat on his couch talking to Xi, his friend from Hong Kong on the phone. It used to be that Syaoran would never talk to Xi about anything. But Syaoran wised up and started talking to him. Now they're good friends  
  
"What do you think she's mad about?" Syaoran asked Xi.  
  
"I don't know. What did you do to her?"  
  
"That's the problem! I don't know! I mean, I did break a date with her, but that was to talk to Meiling!" Syaoran cried fustrated.  
  
"Oh. Well you did tell her why? I mean how you were making sure Meiling was all right. By the way, how is she?  
  
"Meiling's doing a little better. But...I didn't tell Sakura what was going on."  
  
"There's you problem right there." Xi said. "Tell her and maybe she'll understand."  
  
"But what if she's upset about something else?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Then do what I do." Xi started. "Buy her something."  
  
Syaoran smiled and chuckled. "Thanks. See ya later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
When Syaoran hung up with Xi, Meiling came into the room. She smiled and sat by the dark haired boy. "Who where you talking to? Sakura?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Xi. Kura's not every happy with me."  
  
Meiling looked at her cousin weirdly. "Really? Why?"  
  
The boy sighed brushing back his hair with his fingers. "I don't know. But I'm about to find out." He said getting up. He went to the door and put on his black jacket. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Okay. I'll have some food ready when you get back." Meiling said smiling.  
  
"All right."  
  
###############################################  
  
Before Syaoran knew it, he was at Sakura's house. He got up to the doorstep and rang the bell. He waited a few minutes before Mr. Kinomoto answered. The tall man smiled at him. "Syaoran. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh, fine sir."  
  
"Good. Would you like to come in?" Mr. Kinomoto asked?"  
  
"No sir, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Syaoran waited until Sakura came downstairs. He was a bit nervous, but he wanted to find out what was going on. Sakura finially came down staris stopping two feet from the boy. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him. He frowed asking, "Kura, what's wrong? You haven't been returning my calls."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked tearing up.  
  
"Yes, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sakura's eyes were filled with tears as she said, "I saw you with Meiling Syaoran! I know you were cheating on me!"  
  
~*End of second chapter*~  
  
A/n: Hello all. This is chapter two. Well now Syaoran knows what's going on? What will happen to our couple? What happened to Meiling to make all this commotion happen? Read the next chapter and find out. Oh yeah, Syaoran friend Xi, is my character that I made up so yeah...Cya later. 


End file.
